


G@M@ster

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, Farting, Farts, Gas - Freeform, Stuffing, tummy troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Miki and Yui pig out over the course of their day off, going maybe a little too overboard...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	G@M@ster

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo. People were out and about doing all the shopping that they needed to do, or just hanging around. Whether or not they actually needed to do anything or not was a different matter, but that was part of the fun of living in Tokyo. The world was your oyster.

Thus was the case for two young ladies. Two brighteyed girls that were known around the block for their beautiful voices and their talents on the stage. Not that they were going to use those voices today, as this was a day off for both of them.

765 Production’s Miki Hoshii, who was currently busy stretching a bit to shake off her lazy bones, and 346 Production’s Yui Ohtsuki, who was skipping along with her friend in tow, occasionally shouting at her to keep up since they had a lot to do today. The two weren’t often the type to be seen together, especially since they were from competing agencies, but even competitors could have a bit of fun together.

And fun was exactly what they were having. Whether it was shopping for cute outfits that could go well with their stage uniforms, or gifts for their friends… Or in the case of Yui, a whole bunch of candy. She was a sweet tooth after all.

“How are you going to eat all of that?” Miki said as the two strolled down the street, her arms currently carrying a couple bags worth of clothes. They had already been around the block, and she was honestly getting a bit tired being the pack mule out of the two of them…

Yui grinned a little as she turned towards her fellow blonde idol, shrugging her shoulders while swinging her bag full of candy around. “Dunno. Maybe you’ll want a few bites?” She chimed, while popping one into her mouth as they strolled down the street.

“I’ll pass. We’ve still not had dinner, and we gotta eat before we go to that place.” The lazier of the two girls said, stretching a little before nearly collapsing thanks to the weight of everything she was currently carrying. “Actually, can we go deal with that dinner now rather than later? I’m starving.”

The chipper girl nodded as she grabbed her friend by the hand, yanking her along as she ran down the street. “I know just the place!” She shouted, as the two made their way towards her destination…

\---

“Steak? Really? I thought you would’ve picked something sweeter.”

Miki said as the two were currently sitting down in one of the steakhouses that dotted Tokyo, the exhausted girl’s arms thankfully getting a moment to rest as all of their bags rested up against the wall.

“Candy’s one thing. I like my dinner meaty and filling.” Yui shot back, as she browsed the menu. All while imagining the drool running down her chin, eyeing every option with gradually widening eyes.

The lazier of the two skimmed the options, only to raise her eyebrow a little as she saw the daily special. “Do you want anything special? Because that casserole actually looks pretty delicious.” She asked, giving a couple more generous stares towards that potential meal…

Her bright-eyed friend stopped scanning the menu, before shaking her head. “Nah, they all look great, but I don’t see anything that special. I’ll have a casserole if you want one.” She chimed, putting down the menu as she waved over one of the waiters.

Their food didn’t take too long to arrive, as they were served a family-sized 12-bean casserole with teriyaki steak to match. The aroma it gave off was downright divine, and the two could hardly contain themselves. Especially not Yui, who hadn’t even had a bite to eat before she took off from home.

She shoveled a good few helpings of the casserole onto her plate. About 3-4 or so, because her stomach was rumbling. She needed to satiate her tummy before it started screaming, otherwise the rest of the trip would be outright miserable.

Miki was taking it easy to start, pouring a single portion onto her plate and digging in, slowly chewing to appreciate the flavor and the texture as she watched her friend pour her stuff onto her plate…

Her eyes widened as she felt the flavor fill her mouth. Consume it, even. Good lord, had she ever had beans this good? Not just that, the steak perfectly complimented the flavor. Before she knew it, she had cleaned her plate. Not just of beans or steak, but of everything else. It tasted that damn good.

She needed more. Within a few seconds, she poured the rest of the casserole onto her plate, before digging in. She was relentless. It was so damn tasty that she couldn’t stop herself, regardless of whoever was watching.

Yui blinked a couple of times as she watched her friend dig in. Yeah, the beans were good and all, like really damn good, but this was unexpected. “Are you alright, Miki?” She asked, her voice growing just a little nervous in the face of this open and intense gluttony.

“Seconds!” Miki quickly pulled a waiter aside, and before either of them knew it, a whole new casserole was waiting for the two. And she didn’t hesitate, pouring all of it onto her plate as she chowed down so fast that she could hardly wait for it to settle inside her belly. She was that obsessed with the whole thing.

To say that her friend was a little worried would be an understatement. Especially as she kept ordering extras. She started getting really nervous once the tenth dose hit, but thankfully the usually-lazy idol stopped eating after that, her belly seeming a little bloated from all the beans that she had devoured.

“You alright?” Yui asked as she paid the bill for the two of them, helping her friend up as she carried their goodies on the other arm. It was the least that she could do after the girl had been a pack mule earlier in the day…

Miki let out a little hiccup, causing a bit of the sauce and juice that had been in the casserole to squirt out onto her shirt, leaving her looking more than a bit messy. Especially since she hadn’t cleaned off her face after devouring all those damned beans. “I’m juuuust fine. Don’t you worry about me, Yui.” She chimed, patting her belly a little as the two walked out the steakhouse.

“Huh. I thought that beans would do a number on anybody’s intestines. Guess I’ve heard wrong.” The usually chummy blonde said, ignoring the slight grumbling inside her own belly. Hopefully it'll go away before long.

Unfortunately, as much as the lazy girl had insisted that she was alright, it was quite apparent that she wasn’t. Not even a few steps from the shop, and she could already feel the gas bubbling around inside her. In fact, she could already feel the slight toots trying to sneak out between her thighs, making her blush as the two made their way through the sprawling city. As long as her friend didn’t focus on her, things would be fine.

Yui wasn’t far behind her in the discomforting department. But she got around the fact that Miki would notice by being further along, and not having to deal with a stomach full of beans. So she quietly hid her hands around her butt, trying not to squeeze too hard as she let a bit of her gas out. Just a little rush, sounding just like a small whistle as it slid out, and then she’d head further ahead so that her friend couldn’t notice.

“Geez, slow down…” The lazy and bean-filled girl said as she followed behind her friend, closing her eyes every few seconds to try and stop the gas from slipping out. Her reaction speed was terrible due to the sheer amount of beans she had eaten, causing the small brassy sounds to slip out from her ass every now and then. But since her friend had widened the distance between the two, at least she didn’t hear. And everyone else were too loud to notice it too…

At least they could go relax at that place soon. The two had gotten a nice meal, and now they just had to rest and let it all simmer down below. At least, that’s what the lazy blonde had hoped. Unfortunately, while she had indulged herself heavily during their stay at the steakhouse, her friend was hardly fully, as the two passed right by a food truck.

“Hey, you mind if I get something?” Yui asked as she turned towards the truck, grinning. “Still a bit hungry after all that. The beans were good, but they weren’t that filling.” She was still so excitable, despite the fact that she had been doing her best to hide her bean-induced gas. At least most of seemed to have blown over.

Miki looked at her nervously before nodding. “Y-Yeah, sure. Have one. I’ll just wait over there.” She said, pointing towards a tree. Maybe she could sneak behind it and let a bit more of her gas out. Yeah, that’d be-

“Come on, you can cram a bit more down there, can’t you? You crammed so many beans down there that you can definitely cram something else” Her excited friend said, patting the girl on the belly while dragging her towards the counter.

The lazy blonde cursed her luck and bit her lip as she suppressed any need to release gas. She had to endure. She had to endure and hope that the two could just go relax after all of this. Even though the nice smell in the air was making her drool and making it harder to keep her focus…

“One chili dog!” Yui chimed, slapping down the cash and getting her meal in a matter of seconds, chowing down fast and easy thanks to the compact size of the thing. Ignoring the fact that she ended up making a bit of a mess on her shirt just like her friend had been.

Miki added a bit of cash as well, getting one of her own as she nibbled into it. And just like before with the beans, she was blown away. It was spicy, yes, but it was also damned tasty. How could she have neglected the chance to try something this great? How could she have avoided it for so long?

“See, told you that you could cram more down there. You’re like a black hole, Miki!” The excitable blonde chimed as she finished her own chili dog, covering her mouth to prevent a burp from slipping out, quietly blushing without apologizing.

Her kind teasing quickly evaporated as she saw her fellow idol slap down four times as much cash as before, plus a bit extra on top of that. Just like before, she went over the line. She couldn’t help herself, the things were that damned good, and she just had to get them with everything..!

Yui watched as her friend received four of those chili dogs, though this time they were crammed full of all sorts of extra toppings and dressings. Cheese, onions, even a couple of beans to top them off. “H-Hey, maybe you’re overdoing it a bit now, Miki.”

Miki didn’t listen. Miki chowed down without a care in the world, the beans and the cheese and the onions flying all over the place. Whether it was down onto her shirt making an even bigger mess, or onto her friend’s shirt which made it look like she was an even bigger messy eater than the one actually chowing down.

The usually-bright idol just stared at her friend devouring it all like this, shivers running up her spine. What was she supposed to do when confronted with something like this? What could she possibly do? She knew if she didn’t do anything, she’d probably just… End up with a couple of problems later down the line. Especially since the beans were already causing problems for her.

“H-Hey, Miki, maybe-”

She didn’t get to finish, before a belch forced its way past the lazy idol’s lips and caused the air between the two to get exceptionally awkward. So awkward that the lazier blonde had to just storm off, hurrying towards their eventual destination with a bright shade of red covering her face. She was far too embarrassed to confront what she had just done.

“Miki! Wait!” Yui cried out as she ran after her, as fast as her legs would allow her as she felt fart after fart squeezing its way out between her cheeks. It wasn’t that loud, but it was certainly discomforting. Especially since she had to run so fast, with how quick her lazy friend was while powered by pure shame…

It took a while before they finally came to a stop. Miki because her body had finally had enough of her highly energetic running, her stomach threatening to throw a bigger fit than just a bit of farting, while the excitable blonde had run out of steam at least a few feet back and staggered up to the stuffed-silly girl the best she could.

“Look, Miki…” The exhausted idol, who was trying her best not to collapse after the hell she had put her legs through, looked up at her bloated friend and smiled a little. “I-It’s fine that you accidently belched. Okay? It happens. As long as we make sure to be a little considerate of each other, then…”

The lazy-and-bloated idol looked back at her friend before nodding. “Sorry. I just…” She muttered, her hand on her belly as she felt everything thrashing around in there. She hoped that she’d get over all of this sooner rather than later, but considering just how badly she had indulged…

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Yui chimed as she lifted herself up and smiled wider. “At least we’re probably going to need the Sauna now. Beyond just letting all the food digest inside our bellies.” She chimed, trying to look on the positive side of things. Before she’d accidently do something she’d regret.

Miki nodded. It was something that she could agree with. Even if she had the feeling that they weren’t quite out of the woods yet, considering how hard her gas tried to force its way out between her cheeks. At least they only had to go inside and rent a room for an hour or two…

A procedure that was easier done than said. They just slid the money over the counter and got the key to their specific room, letting them mosey on in there and shut the door behind them. A few moments later, and their clothes were off, letting them relax as the warmth of all the steam quickly washed over them…

“That’s just what we needed…” Yui muttered as she slowly leaned up against the wall, sighing from the depths of her heart as all that wonderful warmth rubbed up against her. She really, desperately needed this. Heck, she needed it ever since her friend had hovered the idea above her head the day prior, which was why she was so excited since they left the house. As it turned out, this was definitely worth it…

Miki nodded slowly, sighing as she felt her belly relaxing just as much as she was. It wasn’t about to make her throw up from how much she had eaten, nor how fast she had been running. She could just take a deep breath and let it all wash over, and then hopefully by the time she woke up from a little nap, she’d be juuust fine…

Unfortunately for both of them, the worries that the excited idol had raised earlier in the day were coming back to bite them. Namely by having both of their bellies loudly and powerfully gurgle. Yes, they were digesting the beans like they both probably wanted… But that meant that there was a lot of gas that needed to go out one of the ends. And neither of them could do anything to stop it at this point, their bodies too relaxed.

The first *Frrts* started slipping out from Yui’s hole, the brassy noise loud enough to jolt both of them from their relaxed state. The bellies had been one thing, but to have that stinky force its way out proper was enough to make both of them shiver in disgust. Why’d they have to live with the downsides of beans… And why’d that damn casserole have to be so delicious!?

“S-So much…” Miki muttered as she put her hands on her belly, her asscheeks parting as a loud and almost tuba-like *BRAAAAAAP* forced its way out, the green-brown gas sliding out of her hole discoloring the air inside the sauna and forcing them to inhale the foul scent, causing them both to gag over their predicament…

It wasn’t just one loud burst either. Once the first blast slipped from her cheeks, the next few flooded out just as quickly. Brassy burst after brassy burst, her ass acting more like an orchestra made entirely out of brass and wind instruments, quickly turning the air inside the sauna into nothing more than a bunch of farts.

“M-Miki, maybe you shouldn’t have eaten so much.” Was all that Yui could muster up defensively. She was able to hold a bit of it back, especially thanks to the sheer size and stench of the ones that her friend let out. It was encouraging to see her fart so much… If only to make her try and hold it in.

Her friend nodded slightly, sighing as another burst forced its way out. “M-Maybe.” Miki muttered, her face completely swallowed by the red shade of embarrassment. If she could, she would rather just forget that this day had even happened. And then wake up tomorrow, with a fresh mind...

Their sauna trip was ruined, to put it bluntly, but they still had a chance to fix it. At least, that’s what the excitable blonde thought as she shuffled her way towards her exceptionally gassy and still-bloated friend, slowly putting a hand on that overly stuffed belly as she slowly rubbed her palm against it.

“W-What are you doing?” The lazy blonde with the brass-orchestra butt gasped, as the rubs seemed to slow down the flow of her gas. Much to her astonishment and delight. Maybe there was a light in sight at the end of the tunnel after all.

Yui smiled as she slowly climbed off the seat she had been sitting on, adjusting herself so that she sat in front of the girl instead while rubbing her belly with both hands. “I read once… If you ever feel like you’re stuffed full, you need to rub away until it goes away. That should make everything feel better.”

It did seem like it was the right thing to do. And yet, something in the back of Miki’s mind told her that there were consequences to this plan. Consequences that would bite them both in the butt. Unfortunately, she didn’t try to tell her friend, as she was enjoying the sensation of her troubled gut getting the rubs that it so desperately needed…

Unfortunately, while that rubbing was indeed soothing the lazy blonde, it was just expediting the horrible process. Deep inside her, in the parts of her stomach where her food was still digesting and turning into the gas that was forcing its way out of her, it was all currently just one formless bundle of fumes. Doing no inherent harm as it slowly pushed out bit by bit.

Those hands sliding across the bloated stomach was enough to gather all of that gas into one spot, combining it into one big gas bubble that slowly but surely squeezed its way down her intestine. And squeeze it did, slithering all the way down her intestine, past all the pieces of digested food that were still busy being absorbed for nutrients. Past all the other filth, squeezing through the tight spots, as the light at the end of the tunnel got brighter and brighter...

As it came closer to the light, and the looser parts of her intestines, it naturally sped up. The end of its travels had come. And with that end, came the filth that both of the girls had been dreading, yet neglecting due to the seeming effectiveness of the gentle rubs...

Just as it seemed like her stomach was starting to relax, it happened. The lazy blonde’s poor hole spread as far apart as it could, letting out one massive *BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaapppp* as the foul scent of everything she had eaten that day smashed straight into her friend’s face.

Eggs. She smelled eggs. Horrid, rotten eggs that she should’ve never even been able to comprehend, much less taste. It was the worst thing out of every scent today. That included the strange combination of flavors on that one chili dog that the blonde had eaten earlier.

The violent smell and the shock of the gas blasting into her face was enough to make her stomach twist and turn, the gas inside her gathering into its own clump, much less refined compared to the one inside Miki, before forcing its way downward. All thanks to the momentum of the girl being knocked back ever slightly by the gas.

Its trek through the excitable idol’s gut was much more volatile, though not thanks to how much she had eaten. The path itself was wider, but the gas was in a much more uneven state, bumping and grinding repeatedly against those walls as it tried to make its way out.

Little by little however, it reached the parts of the intestines that were wider. Not nearly as wide as the lazy idol’s had been, but wide enough for it. Quickly, it rushed forth. Without any obstacles in the way, the rest of the trip was a piece of cake. And as soon as it reached the light at the end of the tunnel..!

Yui closed her eyes as her own ass spread apart due to the gas sinking its way through her innards, her hole releasing everything that had been pent up within her thanks to the shock of being smashed with that terrible smell. She could hardly even stay awake after that, her eyes growing blurry and feeling like they were on fire. It was a wonder she still kept conscious, even as her ass rapid fired farts that were nearly as bad as the one that had just flowed into her.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Miki quickly cried out as she hid her face behind her hands, the humiliation of hurting her friend like that being too much for her. She really just wanted to be back in bed right now. Forget that this day had ever happened.

The excitable blonde that now had the displeasure of being turned into a proverbial farting machine gun coughed and gasped, doing her best to get back up onto her feet despite the fact that they had just utterly ruined the room that they were using. There was absolutely no way that they were going to relax after all of this. They had to find a way to get out and ventilate. Even if they still had gas left inside them, it was preferred to… whatever hell they had wrought upon the two of them.

Yui staggered her way towards the door, as she grabbed it and started twisting the knob that should’ve let them open. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t turn. Not because it was locked, but because the mechanism had jammed. There was no way for her to open the door, no matter what she tried to do. And she tried a couple of things, including kicking the damned thing, which just ended up making the air inside the room even filthier…

“No way…” The usually excitable idol was utterly and completely out of spunk. There was absolutely no way for them to get out. And considering that their stomachs were still gurgling and still churning away at their meals from earlier, the gas was just going to keep coming.

Miki shivered as she watched the wood around them slowly lose its color from how badly they had been stinking up the place. She could feel the air itself rotting away, slowly replacing all of the oxygen with nothing but their bean-filled filth. The filth that she could’ve stopped, if she just restrained herself.

Yui slowly walked towards her friend, collapsing at her feet as she curled up into a fetal position. Slowly wrapping her arms around her knees, gasping to try and preserve the last bit of fresh air.

The worst part of it all, and part of why there were a couple of tears slowly building in her eyes, was the fact that it was all starting to smell… good… Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome talking. That was what it was called, right? When you were getting addicted to the one that held you prisoner? That was what their farts were doing…

Miki couldn’t help but feel the same, even if she didn’t know how her friend felt. It felt kinda good to blast her farts out into the air around them. Even if she wanted to pass out from the smell, the way that the warm air brushed against the walls of her hole were enough to make her shiver in some sort of delight…

The two idols let out a moan, as the air around them grew even denser…

\---

By the time that somebody finally figured out that the two had been stuck inside the sauna, it didn’t take long before they were freed courtesy of the strongest man on the staff breaking the door in two with his elbow.

Unfortunately that very same man then passed out from the condensed stench of the farts inside the room, leaving him unable to see the two blondes passed out from huffing their own filth, with a strangely addicted smile on their face.

Once their respective producers came to pick them up, it seemed like everything would go back to normal. With one teeny, tiny change that they’d never want to recover from.

That change would be the topic of their next ‘Girls Day Out’, as they’d prepare themselves to do this all over again...


End file.
